heroes_odyssey_inc_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Rules
All combat is medium contact at most and pulling your blows or controlled hitting is what is aimed for. Legal hitting zones include all areas of the body except the groin, head and neck. If everyone wears a helmet then the top of the head will be legal hit. Controlled hitting means you hit but only mild hit, not with every fibre of muscle that you have. If someone has their back turned you’re not to smash them with everything you got, a mild hit will do. If you’re fighting face to face then it will be more vigorous. You are there to fight but not maim each other even though the weapons are soft. Players’ Conduct If you hit a player too hard and hurt them, you must stop fighting and stay with them until they are ready to play again or tell you they are ok to go play. If you hit a player in the head, check if they are ok if they are, or if they say they are fine, keep fighting or stay with them until this is the case, same rules for groin shots. No bullying. LARP is about fun, so bring your sense of adventure and let loose. This is your time where you can play your character, fight and to have FUN. Immerse yourself in your character and get right into it and fun will be guaranteed. If your weapon locks with another weapon, you must stop combat, unlock the weapon and then continue playing so as not to damage the either of the weapons (they can cost a lot!). Obey all the rules in the waiver that you sign. HITS THAT DON’T COUNT Only a full, controlled hit counts. You cannot strike, and then wiggle the weapon to hit them with a fairy tap. Each shot must be pulled back to halfway (90 degrees) and struck with a controlled hit (pull your blows). The following is a description of other unacceptable hits: ‘Tapping’ or 'Typewriting': a shot that is not a proper shot and only pulled back a little with no real force and used in short, tapping motions, like a drum roll. ‘Illegal Shot’: a shot that hits a person in the head, hands or groin area. ‘Whipping’: a shot from (a non-hinged weapon or a weapon that is on a chain) that is blocked, but the weapon whips to hit the character even though it was a solid block. Meaning a solid weapon that has a flimsy core or usually a long weapon, that is blocked but comes around and weakly contacts them. LEGAL SHOTS All body parts except groin area, head and hands, as shown in the diagram below. This is an honour system game so if everyone is honest it works, if a player is found to be cheating too many times then you can no longer play a PC role, only a NPC. If a player is found to be cheating after this, they will be asked to leave. All melee weapon blows must be pulled or a medium hit. If you find yourself getting aggressive take yourself out of play. Legal hits by Missile Weapons: Characters have to be hit by the ‘damaging’ end of the weapon, not the glance of a shaft hitting you. If you block the weapon and the ‘damaging’ end hits you, this counts as a hit. If you block the weapon and only the shaft hits you, this does not count as a hit. Throwing Weapons: A hit is counted if it contacts you in the legal zones. If you block the thrown weapon and it rebounds and hits someone else, the attack does not count. Likewise if you block the weapon and it falls gently onto you, the attack is classed a miss. If you block the weapon and the weapon rebounds of shield etc. and hits you with force it is classed as a hit. If the weapon bounces off the ground before hitting you, it is not classed as a hit. HEALING OR DYING Hit Points are calculated according to Armour and Hit Point (HP) value. Once you have taken half of your total beginning HP value damage, then you are classed as ‘injured’ and you can either fight or run away. Only a character with the Heal ability, usually a dedicated Healer, can return a character to full HP. Keeping track of Hit Points at first will be a fairly hard and you will be guessing most the time but after a while you will get used to it. 'Dying' : If a character is at 0 HP or below they are counted as ‘dying’ and lose 6 Hit Points per minute and will keep losing Hit Points until they reach the same negative respective amount as their starting Hit Points. At this time a character is classed as ‘dead’ and has to make a new character. : Dying characters must then raise their weapons/shields above their heads, to signify their ‘dying’ status, and WALK (no running, jogging, or powerwalking) back to their clan base. : Dying characters cannot be attacked further by any other player/non-playing character. : Any healing (such as First aid or a Heal spell) will stop a character from dying. First Aid will restore 2 HPs and stop them losing any more (unless they get hit again of course). Healing spells will stop the bleeding and instantly restore a character to full HPs. : If a character has Regeneration, they can use their regeneration powers to stop themselves dying and regain consciousness. See the Regeneration skill for details seconds. : Once reaching this state a character has the ability to Respawn in their Clan’s base. 'Dead' : If a character’s total negative Hit Points equal your starting Hit Points they are classed as ‘dead’. For example: If a character’s starting HPs with all armour benefits added total to 10 and they reach -10 HP they are dead or if they do not make it back to base within 2 minutes, and they cannot be Healed, First Aided, Self Heal, or use a Potion of healing. The character can only have the Respawn spell/potion to bring them back. : First Aid - First Aid will give a character back 2 HP and will stabilise a ‘dying’ character. A First Aider can only use First Aid three times per day. You can First Aid yourself, and require bandages as props with pretend blood on them. : Heal - Will restore a living character to full Hit Points, include a ‘dying’ character. If you are dead then Heal won’t work. Heal can be used 3 times per day. : Self Heal - Will restore an injured character to full HP. As you must be conscious to use Self Heal, this cannot be done by a dying (unconscious) character. Self Heal can only be used three times per day. 'Respawning' : A character can respawn at their Clan’s respawn point after their character has reached the ‘dying’ state. The character has 2 minutes to reach the respawn point (walking only – no running!). The character will be at half their total Hit Points, and then need to wait within the base for 2 minutes before venturing forth. If the character is Healed/First Aid by another clan member within the 2 minute period to make it back to base, the usual effect applies (meaning you no longer need to go back to base).